1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data distributing system and a data recording method, and more specifically to a data distributing system to distribute desired book data to users by recording the book data into users' data storage media such as optical disks and a data recording method adopted in the data distributing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a system to distribute book data widely by recording the book data in rewritable storage media such as optical disks and to reproduce the data by use of portable electronic book players or personal computers is suggested. In this specification, the book data mean information which is conventionally distributed as printed matter such as books, weekly and monthly magazines, technical books, newspapers, advertisements, etc.
In order to realize the data distributing system, it is necessary that users can store desirable book data in their storage media at places where they can stop by easily, such as convenience stores and stands at stations, etc.
In another aspect of this system, when users buy book data, they cannot see the content directly as they can in buying paper books, and there is fear that users may buy different book data from what they have wanted. Accordingly, when a user wants to return book data for this reason or to delete book data from a storage medium because of lack of storage capacity of the storage medium, it is necessary to comply with such a demand.